


Roommates With Benefits

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana moves in with Puck, Sam and Finn and it doesn't take very long for her to start sleeping with all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62570422#t62570422) from the glee kink meme as part of my fic exchange.

When Santana drops out of college and moves to New York, Puck, Sam and Finn offer her the last room in the small town house they scored downtown. Everyone she talks to tells her what an awful idea it is to move in with three guys, but like always, Santana pays them no mind and does what she wants, and moves in anyway.

*

Hooking up with Puck again is inevitable. They 'dated' (translation: fucked) on and off all throughout high school, so Santana figures it's only a matter of time before they end up in bed (or the shower or on the couch or floor or kitchen table) together after she moves in, she just didn't think it would happen as quickly as it did. She did, however,  _totally_  call Puck being the one to make the first move.

He comes home pouty from a date one night, which Santana knows means he didn't get any, and doesn't even think twice about stripping down in front of her in the living room, pulling off his fancy shirt (fancy for Puck, anyway) and dress pants and flopping down on the couch beside her to continue pouting in just his wife beater and boxers.

"Didn't put out?" she asks distractedly, ninety percent of her attention focused on the magazine she's reading.

Puck scoffs beside her. "Not even a BJ, even though she ordered the lobster!"

"What a bitch," Santana replies, and she means it. If a guy buys you one of the most expensive things on the menu, the least you could do is give him some head. And people say  _she's_  rude.

"I'm so fucking horny," Puck complains. "I haven't gotten laid in almost five days. Do you know what happens to sex sharks that don't have any form of sexual release in that long? They fucking  _die_."

Santana rolls her eyes at his dramatics, more than used to his bitching. "Go call the skank next door, she's always up for a good fuck."

Puck contemplates it for a moment before his head lulls to the side and he gets a good look at how hot Santana looks in her tank top and tiny shorts. "Why go all the way next door when I have a skank that's always up for a good fuck right here?"

"Geez, Puckerman, you really know how to sweet talk a lady," Santana drawls, not really bothered by his crude words. They're true. She tears her eyes away from her reading to give him a blank look. "How ever could I resist a sales pitch that good?"

Now it's Puck that rolls his eyes, reaching over to snatch the magazine out of her hands to get her attention. "Come on, Lopez, I know you haven't gotten any since you moved in either."

"You don't know that."

"You've slept here every night," he points out. "And I haven't once heard any headboard banging  _or_  any screaming, and I  _know_  you're a screamer."

Santana hates that Puck is right and she hates that she's already thinking about giving in. She hasn't gotten laid since she moved in with the guys a week and a half ago and it's actually making Puck look good to her right now, even with that  _disgusting stain_  on his boxers. And she'd be a dirty liar if she said he wasn't some of the best sex she's ever had.

"Come on, Tana," he whines, shifting over on the couch so that he's pressed right into her side. "You know you wanna take a ride on the Puckasaurus again."

God, she  _hates_  how true that is.

"Only if you agree to never call yourself that ever again," she finally says, giving him a warning glare. Puck's eyes light up and he nods eagerly, willing to do just about anything to get inside Santana right now.

"Whatever you say, babe," Puck agrees with ease, already pulling his semi hard cock through the flap of his boxers. "Just get those lips around my dick."

Santana bites back her retort and instead shifts to her knees, nudging his hand away from his shaft so she can wrap her own around it. "Just so we're clear, this is a one time thing, Puckerman," she tells him, her hand already moving up and down his cock. "Don't think I'm just gonna fuck you whenever you're horny from now on."

"Yeah, I don't really give a shit, Lopez," Puck spits out, knowing she's full of shit. Once Santana gets a taste of Puckzilla again, she'll be all over his jock for more. He cups the back of her head and tries to guide her head towards his crotch. "Less talking, more sucking."

If Santana wasn't so horny herself right now she'd totally give him blue balls for that, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and she lets him push her down, taking Puck's cock into her mouth without further comment.

He's not even completely hard yet and he's already almost too much to take. She'd forgotten just how big and thick his cock is, but it still tastes the same. She feels like she's being transported back to high school as she tongues his slit, remembering all the blowjobs she gave him in his room and his car and the locker room and that one time during history class when the teacher put on Schindler's List. Santana doesn't think it'd be much of an exaggeration to say at least thirty-five percent of her high school years were spent with Puck's cock inside of her.

It all comes back to her as she swirls her tongue around his head, all the little things she used to do just for Puck that drove him wild. She always knew just how to work his cock to get him off nice and quick, or how to tease him to drag it out. Tonight will be nice and quick, though, just enough to get his cock to full length so she can sink down on it and ride him to bliss, because she's already embarrassingly wet and she's not about to give him an orgasm before she gets one.

She's about to get down on the floor to make this easier when she feels Puck's hand trail down her back and into her shorts, pushing them down her thighs so he can trail his fingers through her wet slit. Santana moans around Puck's cock, the vibrations sending a shiver up his body as he trails a single digit up and down her length, making sure to keep away from her clit.

Santana tries her best to ignore his touch, concentrating completely on choking down as much of Puck's cock as she can. It's not particularly attractive, but it's very effective, and she can feel his meat getting harder and thicker under her lips. She leans her weight into his stomach so she can reach over and cup his balls, knowing all too well the effect it has on him.

"Fuck," Puck hisses out, bucking his hips into Santana's mouth as she rolls his nutsack around in her hand. It's been so long since he's gotten a really  _good_  blowjob, he's forgotten just how amazing they can feel. And if there's one thing he's learned since leaving high school, it's that  _nobody_  gives better head than Santana Lopez. "God damn, babe."

Smug satisfaction courses through Santana's body as she feels Puck shudder against her, taking more and more of his cock into her wet mouth as he pushes down on her head. She usually hates when any other guy does that to her while she's blowing them, but there's a sense of trust with Puck from knowing him for so long, that lets her relinquish that little bit of control.

She lets him set the rhythm a bit, his hand guiding her head as it bobs up and down on his dick, until she knows he's at full length. She doesn't say anything as she pulls away, letting his heavy cock slap against his stomach as she releases it and sits up on her knees, swatting his teasing hand away from her body. She steps off the couch long enough to strip her clothes off so she's as naked as he is, and then straddles his lap without a word.

His hands automatically grip her hips, his tongue peaking out to lick his lips as he watches the Latina guide his dick through her soaked folds before placing it at her entrance and sinking down on it. She sucks in a breath as her core envelops his head, smirking at the awed look on Puck's face as he watches his cock slowly disappearing into her cunt.

Santana's pussy must be accustomed to Puck's cock after years of endless fucking, because despite his massive size, she needs little time to adjust and she's rocking her hips into his in no time. "That feels so fucking good," she moans, grunts and screams of pleasure during sex just about the only compliments she ever gives Puck.

Puck, for his part, just sits there and holds on tight as she rides him, watching Santana's glorious tits bounce up and down as she impales herself on his cock over and over again. It's a truly hypnotizing sight and he can't help but to grope them roughly with his hands, squeezing and then pinching her nipple before bringing it into his mouth to suck on.

Santana pushes her chest out, throws her head back and rides her way to her first orgasm of the night, dropping down heavily on the fat cock underneath her to bury it as deep inside her cunt as possible. She twists and swivels her hips as needed, fucking herself on Puck's cock in all the right places, and she lets out a cry of relief when she feels a coiling in tummy.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she cries out, barely intelligible as her movements become sloppy.

Feeling Santana's cunt walls tighten around his cock, Puck abandons her tits and moves back to her waist just as her body seizes and she starts trembling in his lap. She moans his name loudly, coating his cock in her juices as her pussy contracts and comes around his dick, the full body orgasm hitting her harder than she expected.

Puck holds onto her until her body stops shaking and then he's moving them, pushing to his feet and carrying her around to the side of the couch so he can bend her over the arm and fuck her from behind. "God, I've missed this ass," he purrs, running a hand over her round cheeks. He knows not to even bother asking if he can fuck it, but that doesn't mean he can't admire it a little.

He palms and squeezes her fleshy bottom for a moment before finally moving down to her sensitive, soaking pussy and running the tip of his cock up the length of it, licking his lips as Santana's flushed pussy lips part around him before he settles at her stretched hole and pushes inside without warning.

Santana groans as she's filled again, Puck bottoming out in one go and not wasting a second before he starts pumping in and out of her, obsessed with the way her round ass squishes against his hip bones everytime he buries himself in completely.

He starts slow for Puck, his strides long and slow and deep for a while until they're not, and then he's wrapping his fingers around her hair and tugging, arching her off the couch and curling her body backwards as he fucks her pussy hard, jackhammering into her so fiercely the heavy couch starts to budge across the floor.

"You fucking love this, don't you, Lopez?" Puck grunts as he cants into her, his cock hitting her deeper and deeper each time he buries it into her. "Missed my big cock fucking this slutty little cunt, huh?" When Santana only answers with grunts of her own, he tugs on her hair. "Didn't you?"

"Y-Yes!" she cries out, thighs slapping against Puck's as she starts fucking him back, trying for as much friction as possible. "I missed your cock so much," she moans and  _god_ , she's not lying. She's missed this feeling so much, Puck's rough hands bending her in ways she shouldn't be able to bend as he rams her cunt and splits her open with his massive cock.

Her second orgasm springs up on her and she's tightening around Puck again without warning, turning into a quivering mess as he thrusts into her a few more times before he's coming, too, cock expanding against her vice grip and then shooting thick ropes of warm cum into her pussy, his hips still thrusting into her and pumping his load deep inside of her.

His grip on her hair loosens and she falls forward, flopping face first into the couch and trying desperately to catch her breath. She feels Puck's weight collapse against her back a moment later and lets it slide until she recovers. But once she does, she shoves him off and grabs her forgotten clothes, holding them against her chest as she gives him a warning glare, ignoring the sticky warmth dribbling down her inner thigh

"Don't go running your mouth to Trouty Mouth and Pillsbury Doughboy about this," she warns him, not bothering to put her clothes on since she's about to go jump in the shower and wash Puck's stench off.

Puck pushes himself up and tucks his cock back into his boxers, perching himself on the couch arm he just fucked Santana over. "Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

"One time thing," Santana reminds him, arching a challenging eyebrow. He raises his hands in surrender, silently agreeing with her.

Except Puck was totally right before and it isn't a one time thing at all. Or even a two or three time thing. Hell, it's not even a ten time thing. Two weeks later, and Santana has already lost count of how many times they've fucked. She just knows that on nights Puck doesn't crawl into her bed, she crawls into his, and there hasn't been a day she hasn't gotten laid since that night.

Puck eats her out after long days at work, she blows him when he fails to score with whatever girl he's picked up, and they fuck like rabbits pretty much everytime they have the place to themselves and even sometimes when they don't, like basically every night and that time Puck crashed Santana's shower and fucked her up against the wall while Sam and Finn were eating breakfast rooms away.

There's no feelings and no jealousy and it's pretty much the perfect system until Puck's mother gets sick and he has to go back home to Lima for a couple weeks to help her and look after his sister, and then suddenly Santana's not getting dicked on the regular anymore, and she truly realizes just how much of a cockslut Puck has turned her into lately.

Part of her thinks maybe she should take this time alone to reflect and grow as a person, maybe into the kind of girl that at least thinks twice about letting her roommate shoot a load into her before she leaves for work every morning, but then she gets really horny by the third day and wow, did Sam's abs always look that fucking good?

So, the thing with Sam happens.

* 

Sam is a bit harder to seduce (which isn't saying much since she's never actually had to seduce Puck, he always just kind of pops a boner the second she looks his way and then they're naked within a minute), because he's all dorky and shy and possibly a virgin, but she's Santana Lopez; she gets what she wants, and what she wants right now is Sam's dick.

She waits until Finn is at work for the night before she turns  _it_  on, sauntering into the livingroom in nothing but one of Puck's oversized old McKinley football jerseys. Sam is just back from a workout, sweaty and in nothing but a pair of shorts, and he almost chokes on his water the second he lays eyes on her. The fact that she can't see his erection already tells her that he's either got a small dick or he thinks she's at least wearing underwear (she's not). She hopes it's the latter.

"Hey, Sammy," she purrs, sliding right up next to him in the kitchen and pressing into his side. "Whatcha doing?"

He spits out some answer she doesn't listen to and she goes for the full court press, touching his arms and chest with everything she says like it's totally casual, laughing extra hard at the lame joke he tells and giving him her best Fuck Me eyes until finally she makes her move. She grabs his face and plants one on his big fish lips and when he holds her waist instead of pushing her away, she knows she has him.

Sam surprises her though. Santana fully expected fumbling hands and coming in pants and just to generally have to guide him through the entire process, but instead Sam totally takes charge, pulling her tightly against his front as they kiss and letting his hands wonder up Puck's jersey and over her round bare ass. He squeezes her cheeks firmly before sliding down to the back of her thighs and swiftly lifting her up, swallowing her squeal of surprise and placing her on top of the kitchen counter.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it, Santana?" he asks, his voice husky and his eyes dark. He stands between her legs and cups her jaw with his pales hand, gently tilting her head up to look him in the eye. "You need a good fuck?"

"God yes," she sighs, surging up and attaching their lips again. It's weird to kiss someone with lips as plump and luscious as hers are, but she likes it, especially the way Sam licks into her mouth and bites her bottom lip. They kiss and kiss and Sam only pulls away long enough to pull the jersey off her before his lips are all up on her again, this time on her neck and then down her chest, stopping long enough to suck on both her nipples before trailing down to where she needs him the most.

"You're so wet for me already," Sam says, crouching between her legs and getting a look at her glistening pussy. He kisses a trail up her sticky inner thigh until he gets to her core and then,  _oh god_ , if Santana thought Sam was a good  _kisser_ , she hadn't felt anything yet.

She thinks it's the combination of pillow soft lips, an overeager tongue and sheer determination and  _want_  to get her off, but Santana has never been eaten out this good in her entire life, not even that one time she let that guy who she suspects was actually a butch lesbian go down on her in the alley way outside that club that one time. Like, Puck is good at eating box, he always gets her off and everything, but  _Jesus Christ_ , her legs are visibly shaking as she throws them over Sam's shoulders and she's concerned she might actually rip some bleached hair out of his head with the way she's got her fingers buried in there.

Sam licks through her and into her, alternating between licking firm stripes up Santana's slit and fucking her tight hole with his tongue, stopping only to nibble teasingly at her soft folds and suck on her clit just long enough to get her to the edge before he backs off again. By the third time he does it, she tugs roughly at his hair to get him to look up at her, his face covered in her juices.

"Stop teasing," she orders, but instead of nodding his head and getting her off like she knows Puck would have, he pulls away completely and stands up. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing? Get those guppy lips back where they belong."

Sam ignores her completely, just bends down and wraps his arms around her torso, lifting her naked body over his shoulder and carrying her out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He plops her down on the edge of his bed and then tugs at her legs so she slides right back off and onto her ass on the floor, her back against the foot of the bed and her neck just at the edge.

He steps over her legs so that his crotch is right in front of her face and when she tugs at his shorts to pull them down, his hard cock springs free and almost smacks her in the face. Santana licks her lips at the mouth watering sight, Sam's cock is all pretty and pink and maybe even as big as Puck's. If this kid knows how to use it as well as he knows how to use his tongue, she knows she's in for a much better fuck than she ever imagined.

Sam grips his base and gives himself a few pumps before guiding himself towards Santana's mouth, his tip already oozing precum that he smears all over Santana's plump lips as he traces over them with his mushroom head. "Open up, Santana," Sam tells her, and she immediately obeys for reasons she doesn't understand.

It's like someone flipped a switch and they swapped personalities; Sam is suddenly this incredibly sexy take charge sex god while she's an obedient little bitch letting him call the shots. It's something she's never experienced before, but as Sam's cock slips passed her lips and he starts fucking her face forcefully into the bed behind her, she finds it's a huge fucking turn on. Who knew Trouty Mouth had it in him? And more importantly, who knew  _she_  had it in her?

Santana saves the identity crisis for later because it's kind of impossible to concentrate with Sam's cock continuously getting rammed down her throat, but she's not complaining. Not even when he palms the back of her head with both of his hands like it's a basketball or something and starts humping her face relentlessly. Sam's balls slap against Santana's chin, and her nose presses against the patch of curly blonde hair above his junk, and the only thing Santana can hear through the ringing in her ears is the sound she makes when she gags on his cock.

Sam finally gives her jaw a break, getting in a few more pokes at the back of her throat before pulling out completely, letting her breathe. "Fucking shit, Trouts," Santana gasps once her mouth is empty of cock, her head leaning back against the bed a she dabs at her watery eyes. She swallows thickly, ignoring the pain in her throat as she looks up at him in awe. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

Sam shrugs, having no idea himself. He's had sex a few times, but never like that. He's just always thought about fucking Santana hard and rough every time she's insulted him and something just came over him when she kissed him. It's not that he's doing it as some kind of revenge or punishment for her razor sharp words, but just the idea of dominating or controlling someone as strong and vicious as Santana is, is such a turn on. He just never in a million years thought he'd ever get the opportunity to live out his fantasy.

He pumps his cock as he looks down at her naked form, chest heaving and body slumped against his bed and he can feel a tugging in his balls. He bites his lip as his hand speeds up, rapidly moving up and down his shaft until he finally comes, his knees almost giving way underneath him as he releases his sticky load all over Santana's flushed face unexpectedly.

Santana flinches as Sam's warm cum hits her face, thick ropes of whiteness coating her tanned skin, but she doesn't protest. Sam's basically using her as a cum rag, and she doesn't mind, she actually  _loves_  it, and there's something so humiliating and exhilarating about it that it makes her head swim. Once he's finally emptied himself, she feels a string on her tits and doesn't hesitate to scoop it up with her finger and suck it into her mouth to lick clean, her gaze locked into dark green eyes.

Sam doesn't fuck her that first night despite her begging, just sends her off to her room wet and aching. Santana tries to pretend there isn't a fucking forest fire brewing between her legs as she gets into bed, but when all she can see when she closes her eyes to sleep is Sam bending her over and fucking the living daylights out of her, she gives in and pulls the vibrating purple dildo out of her bottom drawer and shoves it inside her cunt, imagining it's Sam's cock as she fucks herself until she comes crying his name.

The intense orgasm helps her get her senses back and tides her over for the rest of the weekend, and just as she thinks she'll be able to hold out until Puck gets back in a week or two, Finn announces that he's staying over at Rachel's for the rest of the week, which means it's just her and Sam for the next five or so days and  _yeah_ , she doesn't even make it a night before she's throwing herself at the blonde and begging him to fuck her.

And  _holy shit_ , does he ever fuck her.

Sam fucks Santana in the kitchen, in the shower, in her bed and his bed, in Finn's bed, and on the living room couch where Puck fucked her that first night. He fucks her on pretty much every surface of their place it's possible to fuck her on, but doesn't let her come until she's a whimpering mess, a warm load of cum already tucked deep inside her as she begs him to finish her off. One night Sam teases her so much Santana even offers to let him fuck her virgin ass if he'll just let her come. He doesn't take her up on it for reasons unknown to her, but it's enough to finally get him to pound her to orgasm, so she keeps that in mind for later.

Then later in the week, while Finn is still shacked up with Rachel, Puck comes home early from his trip and almost catches them fucking in Sam's room. Santana's wrists are tied to the bedpost and Sam's head is between her legs when Puck knocks on the door. "Hey, man, got back early," he calls through the door, his words slightly muffled. "You seen Santana around?"

Sam swiftly replaces his tongue with two fingers, pumping into her pussy and freeing his mouth to answer his friend. "Welcome back, bro," Sam yells back, a smirk on his face as he fingers her and watches as she struggles to hold back her moan. "Haven't seen her today, but she's usually home by now. Must be tied up somewhere," he suggests with a smirk and then curls his fingers just right to get her coming around them.

Santana misses Puck's reply as she practically bites through her lip to hold in her scream of pleasure, but she assumes he eventually leaves the door because then Sam is crawling onto of her and slipping into her and fucking her right back to the edge, shoving her stained panties into her mouth to keep her quiet.

It's not like she's cheating on Puck or anything, they've made zero commitments to each other and they both know they're free to fuck other people, but she knows there's a bro code or whatever, and even though Sam is this totally dominating and different person when they bang, he's still that same nice, goofy, caring guy any other time of day and she's pretty sure that if he knew Puck was hitting it first, he'd insist on backing off and well, that's the last thing she wants. Santana wants to keep fucking them both; Puck when she wants a little control and Sam when she doesn't want any.

Somehow, Santana figures it out and manages to keep sleeping with two of her roommates under the same roof without either of them knowing. It's a lot of close calls, but it helps that neither of them want the other guys to know either (something about things getting weird or something, she's not sure, she doesn't totally listen to either of them when they talk), so it isn't really a problem getting them to keep their mouths shut.

She fucks Puck in the mornings before work, because he's a lazy asshole that barely has a job, and then she comes home and submits herself to Sam at night, letting him torture her sore and aching body with his pleasure until she's come so many times she can barely make it back to her room before Puck slips in and fucks her while she's still got Sam's load in her.

She's getting so much dick it's amazing she can even walk most days, and yet she still decides to set her sights on Finn. It's not like she needs another cock in her life, and she doesn't even really need it the night she finally makes a move on him, but she kind of wants that hat trick, and what's more impressive than sleeping with two of your roommates without the other knowing? Sleeping with  _all_  of your roommates without  _any_ of them knowing.

* 

Finn is a little harder to crack than the other two, because he's dating that annoying dwarf and as shitty as he can be sometimes, he's not an outright asshole that could cheat on his girlfriend without remorse, but that just makes it all the more fun. She wears the same outfit she wore the night she approached Sam, puts on some sexy music and just happens to be dancing around the living room when Finn comes home from seeing Rachel, no doubt after another night of listening to her sing and doing nothing else productive with her mouth.

Santana flashes him a smile and makes him dance with her, not so innocently grinding into his crotch before pushing him down in the chair and giving him a lap dance.

"S-Santana, stop, I don't think this is a good, a good idea," he protests weakly, his hands glued to the arms of the chair so they don't touch her. "I'm with Rachel."

"Shh," she purrs, straddling his lap and grinding into his obvious erection, her bare pussy leaving a wet patch on the crotch of his pants. "What Rachel doesn't know can't hurt her."

Finn's resolve is visibly fading by the second as he struggles to hold his ground. "I-I don't know, Santana."

"Come on, Finnocence," Santana teases, her fingers running down his front until she gets to the hem of Puck's jersey and swiftly pulls it over her head so that she's completely naked in Finn's lap. "You gonna tell me Rachel looks this good naked?'

And like all men do when flashed a little boob and some vag, Finn gives in without much more of a fight, wrapping his lumber jack arms around her and lifting up just to lay her down on the floor and fuck her right then and there.

He's not as good a lay Puck and Sam, to the surprise of nobody, but he's definitely improved since she took his virginity in that shitty motel in high school, and by the fourth or fifth time they fuck, Finn's an admirable alternative, and can almost even give Santana two orgasms before he's blowing his massive load inside her.

* 

With Finn added to the roster, it shouldn't be a surprise to Santana that things quickly fall apart. It's hard to get dicked by three guys on the regular in any circumstances, but when those three guys all live together, and she lives with them? She doesn't know why she's shocked when she comes home from work one Friday to find all three men waiting for her in the living room.

Santana knows she's fucked the second she sees them. Well, she knows she's in trouble anyway, she has no idea just how  _fucked_  she's about to be.

"I can explain," is all she says, placing her purse on the floor and slowly taking off her jacket before cautiously making her way into the room. "It's a long story."

"You're screwing all of us," Sam explains for her, giving her a blank looks that's impossible for her to read.

She cringes. "Okay, so it's not that long," she relents, rolling her eyes. "Look, it's not like any of us were exclusive or anything. Why are you guys even pissed? Like you haven't been banging any other girls this whole time?"

"We're pissed you didn't tell us," Puck starts, pushing himself to his feet and walking over until he's standing behind her and nudging her closer to the other men as they get to their feet as well. "Because if you had, we could've had a  _party_  sooner."

"Party?" Santana cranes her neck to look at Puck as she questions him, but when she turns back around to find Sam and Finn standing in front of her, she suddenly gets it. She's overwhelmed for about two point five seconds, and then she's just really fucking horny. "Oh, a  _party_ ," she says again in understanding, a wide grin on her face. "I like the sound of that."

It's a mess of shedding clothes and groping hands to start, Santana getting tugged in every which way by all three guys as they try to touch all over her naked body, but she doesn't mind a bit. It's amazing to feel Puck's hard on against her back as Sam's brushes against her stomach, Finn kind of standing awkwardly off to the side until she wraps her hands around his cock and starts jerking him off.

She's pushed her knees after that, three hard cocks bouncing in front of her face like an all you can eat buffet and Santana doesn't know where to start. Sam quickly makes the decision for her, taking charge as always and pulling her head towards his junk in the middle, pushing it past her lips and into her mouth to start the fun.

Santana's eyes are trained upwards at all three men looking down at her as her head bobs on Sam's cock, and she brings her hands up to Finn and Puck's dicks on either side of her to start pumping them, her arms tiring quickly but not relenting as they move at the same pace as Sam's hips. It's a good system until Puck gets greedy and he pushes Sam over and shoves his own cock into Santana's mouth for his turn, the underside of his shaft sliding along the Latina's tongue smoothly while Sam takes his vacated spot at the side.

By the time Santana's blowing Finn, Puck's laid out on the floor and pulling her over to straddling him so she can ride his cock while she's servicing his friend, her arms finally getting a rest when Sam disappears into his room to retrieve something. The blonde comes back just as Santana's about to bounce her way to her first orgasm, and roughly pulls her off Puck's cock before she gets there.

"Hey, man!" Puck complains as his cock is suddenly no longer buried in Santana's hot snatch. "What the fuck? It was just about to get to the good part!"

"Santana knows the rules," Sam explains, tugging the woman over to the dining room table. "She doesn't get to come until all of us do. Isn't that right, Santana?" She nods meekly and Puck and Finn watch in amazement as she turns around as she's told and bends over the table so her ass is in the air, not protesting as Sam walks around the other side and ties her wrists to either table leg. "This is gonna be fun," he whispers in her ear as he fastens the tie tightly and makes his way back behind her.

If Santana thought Sam's usual teasing was torturous, it was nothing compared to three men taking turns running the tips of their cocks up and down her slit agonizingly slowly, purposely avoiding her clit and her clenching hole each time they near it.

"Stuff a cock in there," Puck orders when Santana complains for the fiftieth time, and Finn immediately scurries around the table to do just that, lifting her head by her hair and slipping his coated cock past her lips. Santana can taste her own arousal on Finn's cock, and she lets out a grateful moan when Puck finally,  _finally_ , pushes inside her and starts fucking her from behind.

The relief is euphoric but short lived, as all too soon Puck is pulling out of her again. But before she can even groan around Finn's cock in protest, Puck's thick member is replaced by Sam's, and the blonde starts thrusting deeply into her and all is right in the world again. When Finn's cock leaves the warmth of her mouth only to be replaced by Puck's, Santana knows it's because he's about to take Sam's place behind her, and she's gonna have to adjust to a whole new rhythm.

The three of them continue on for what feels like an hour, shifting around Santana's spread and tied body to take turns fucking her pussy and her mouth, pulling out of her before she ever has the chance to fall over the edge, and as mind numbly frustrating as it is for her, Santana isn't at all surprised when Finn is the first one to lose control and bust his nut inside her mouth, his warm cum spilling onto her tongue for her to greedily gulp down.

"Can you at least untie me now?" Santana asks with a sigh when she's sucked Finn dried, hoping that getting one of them off will earn her  _something_  in return. She doesn't know how much more teasing she can take.

Sam and Puck share a knowingly look and Santana feels her stomach drop. "We have other things in mind, Lopez," Puck tells her with a smirk, grabbing a bottle of lube she hadn't noticed earlier. Her asshole immediately clenches at the sight, but she doesn't verbally protest. Puck's been begging to get into her backdoor since high school, but she's always turned him down, partly because she liked having something he wanted so badly but couldn't have, but mostly because she was worried it would hurt. But ever since she offered her ass to Sam a couple weeks ago, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about taking a nice big cock in her tight little hole. "You finally gonna let me fuck that sweet ass, Tana?"

Santana appreciates that Puck even asks, and she nods without realizing she's doing it, turning her head forward and closing her eyes when she feels fingers probing her asshole. It's not a new sensation for her, she's let Puck get that far before, but when his finger gets in past the second knuckle, it's a whole new world of pleasure for her.

Sam's rubbing her back soothingly as Puck's fingering her butthole, and it's the most gentle he's ever been to her during sex, but it helps keep her calm when Puck starts working a second finger into her, her tight ring slowly stretching around his pumping digits. So far it hurts less than she imagined, but something tells her two fingers is nothing compared to Puck's cock, and the worst is yet to come.

Finn watches the show from the side, lazily stroking his softened cock in the hopes he'll be able to get it up so he can have a turn at Santana's ass, because god knows it's pretty much the only change he'll ever get in his life to try anal.

"You ready, babe?" Puck asks once he's sure he's stretched and lubed up enough to start. He spreads her cheek and watches Santana's widened hole clenching around nothing but anticipation and he guides his cock towards it after she gives him the go ahead.

Santana feels nothing but an intense burning spread through her as Puck enters her ass, her sphincter giving way under the force of his massive cock and letting him inside where nobody has ever gone. She's sure the pleasure will eventually come, but right now it's nothing but pain that gets more intense the further inside Puck's cock gets, and by the time he bottoms out Santana's surprised she's still conscious.

"Wow," Finn breathes in awe, his face scrunched up in sympathetic pain after all the screaming Santana did. "How the hell are you fitting that thing in your ass, Santana?"

Santana can't answer, all of her concentration focused on breathing through the pain. She thinks back to all those breathing exercises she had to do in dance and cheerleading and after a minute or two she's able to calm herself down, the pain slowly starting to lessen the more she adjusts to the new intrusion.

She makes Puck wait before he pulls out, but even though he's completely still, she can still feel the way his cock throbs in her ass and it actually feels really amazing now that the pain is fading. Santana waits another minute until she's finally ready. "Keep… Okay, you can keep going."

Puck is incredibly careful as he pulls out of her, stopping everytime he feels her ass clench around his cock and waiting until she loosens again before he continues on. He pulls out until just his head is still inside and adds a bit more lube for good measure before he starts forward again, his cock sliding in a bit smoother this time, and judging by the lack of screams, less painfully, too.

By about the tenth go round, Puck is sliding through Santana's ass like it's her pussy, her hole stretched nicely to fit his thickness inside with considerable ease, and her low groans of pleasure tell him that she's finally starting to feel the pleasure as much as he is. And  _god_ , is he feeling the pleasure. Santana's ass feels even more amazing than he could've ever dreamed, and can't believe he's been fucking Santana for so long and he isn't getting to tap it until just now.

Puck palms her ass cheeks as he starts to set a good pace, pulling them apart with his thumbs to watch his cock disappearing into Santana's tight hole with unmatched glee. It's a sight he never thought he'd see, and if he didn't know there were many more nights like it in the future, he'd insist on taking a picture. Instead, he just enjoys the view, a shit eating grin on his face as he thrusts into her, their slapping skin like music to his ears.

Santana doesn't know how long Puck fucks her ass for, but she does know that she totally breaks Sam's rule when she comes around Puck's cock, her asshole getting impossibly tighter around him as her orgasm washes over her. Sam notices – it'd be pretty hard to miss with the way her whole body thrashes against the table and everything – but doesn't reprimand her for it, and instead unties her and lets her go, telling Puck to give her a minute to recover.

Puck reluctantly pulls out of her and stands back as Sam helps her stand up and leads her over to the couch, holding her waist as he slips past her and sits down first. "Turn around and sit on my cock," he instructs her, one hand on her waist still as she spins around and starts to lower herself onto his dick. Sam holds his base and lines it up with her stretched hole as she starts to sink onto his cock, his slightly thinner shaft easier to take than Puck's.

Once Sam's cock is completely buried in Santana's ass, Sam waves Puck over and the man eagerly comes, stepping between Santana's spread legs and crouching down to get to her spread pussy, sliding in unbelievably easy after the tightness of her ass.

"H-Holy fucking shit," Santana gasps as her second hole is filled. She's had threesomes before, but she's never taken two dicks at once, and good god does she feel full. "Oh wow."

Finn watches from the sidelines with wide eyes as his friends start to fuck the woman between them, Puck doing most of the work as he fucks Santana's pussy back onto Sam's cock. In looks too complicated for him, so he's content to just enjoy the show for now, the hand stroking his cock starting to move quicker the faster their fucking goes.

Santana's moans are strangled as she takes both cocks, Sam's mostly still in her ass, but his hands guiding her body up and down it a bit against the force of Puck's pounding. She doesn't even bother trying to move, just slumps back against Sam's chest and lets the men fuck her holes, an orgasm already brewing in the pit of her belly.

Sam can fell Puck's cock sliding in and out of Santana, just a thin layer separating them as they fuck her, and it feels so amazingly strange, he hates that he can already feel his balls tingling. The disappointment doesn't last long when he thinks about how long the three of them are gonna be fucking Santana tonight, so it's not like it's the end of the world or anything, let alone night.

Puck isn't fairing much better in her pussy, his balls slapping the bottom of Santana's ass cheeks each time he slams into her. He knows he's doing most of the work between the three of them, so it's really only fair that he comes first.

It's actually Santana that falls over the edge first, though, her body shaking violently between her roommates as she comes around both their cocks, her pussy squirting all over Puck as he fucks her through it.

"Fuck yeah!" he cheers with glee as he realizes what they just made her do, Santana's clenching pussy giving him the motivation to last a little bit longer as he rams his cock in and out of her at a rapid speed before finally burying himself in deep and letting go, his cock exploding in her cunt and painting her insides white.

Sam can feel the throbbing of Puck's cock and the warmth of his load and that's all it takes to set him off in Santana's ass, his cock expanding around every shot of cum he spills into her tight asshole.

Santana has no idea what happens after that, she just knows it involves a lot of dicks in all of her holes, and a whole lot of orgasms and cum. The three of them fuck her all night, each taking turns in her holes as the others recover, not caring about sloppy fifths or sixths or sevenths, pounding her until they physically just can't get it up anymore.

The entire dynamic of the house changes after that; there's no more sneaking into rooms during the night or hiding in closets or fingering under the table. Everything's out in the open, everyone knows Santana's fucking everyone, and they're all okay with it. They just make a list and assign each guy two days out of the week with Sunday left over for rest – or another gangbang, it really depends on how her week goes.

 *

So, it turns out living with three guys isn't the worst decision she's ever made. Yeah, they're messy and annoying and anything resembling a responsibility falls squarely on her shoulders, but she gets dick anytime she wants, so like, it pretty much all evens out in the end.


End file.
